Changes
by Alandra20
Summary: A story about a new girl being taken in by the Cullen family and somehow captures the heart of one of the Volturi members, Demetri. What does this mean for him and the Volturi and how will the Cullen family feel about this match up? Only one way to find out...
1. Goodbye

**So I've always had this idea of Demetri falling for a girl but I didn't want it to be Bella, I wanted to change the story of Twilight for the characters to be more diverse and interesting. Sorry if the beginning is slow but that's how it's gonna go for a bit, it's gonna be a bit before the whole Demetri & L get to really know each other but I hope to keep this interesting before then. **

**Please let me know what you think of the characters and I know it's not perfect but yenno, tips never hurt anyone. Thanks so much to every!**

 _Sometimes I wonder if this was all for the best. At times I wonder if all these things that have happened to me are for the better, how I've distanced myself form this "monster" but yet after I arrived here and after seeing all these "monsters" I question what is real but then again if I had never came here I would have never met him,..._

Beep! Beep! Beep! is the last thing I want to hear this morning. I check over at my clock and see that I have an hour left before I would have to leave for the dreaded flight that I didn't want to get on. I lay there in bed just keeping my eyes shut and imagining a life that I wish I was living, a place where I fall in love with the guy of my dreams and having all these lavish clothes that I would one day own, but yet this is just a dream and the reality is that I live in a mediocre apartment with some pretty clothes that I got my mom to buy my before she began to like all the pretty colorful candies. Some weird part of my feels free that I will be able to get away from all this but then again I know I'm going to miss my mother to the depths of this earth with me crying every night wishing that she had never hit me or was eating all these candies. Now fate was catching up with all of us and in just a few short 3 and half hours I would be on a plane heading towards a new country, living in a new city with my supposed new family.

I rolled over till I fell off the bed and looked around my room. Most of my things were gone by now and all I had left was my bed, suitcase and my set of clothes I had laid out on my bed for my flight. I take off my black short and white tank top and throw them on the floor exchanging them for a nice black skinny pair of jeans, grey long sleeve shirt and my baby blue coat. I sit down on my bed to put on my red lace up flats, While I'm lacing them up I see a photo under my bed and pull it out. In the photo is my and my pool crew ,that I now used to work with, at a house party for New years eve. With a knock on the door I stuff the photo in my navy blue backpack sitting on the floor. Looking over I knew it wasn't my mom, she just always came right in.

"You ready to head out?" the social worker Karen asked me.

"In a second," I tell her. She gave me a slight nod and shuts the door again. She's a very nice person but is very strict about things getting done on time. I take one final look at my room knowing I wouldn't be coming back here again till I was a legal adult. I grabbed my luggage and swung my backpack over my shoulder shutting the door behind me trying not to shed any tears but I couldn't help it. I could feel my throat getting tighter and tears welling up in my eyes and my moth making that sad frown while my face gets all red and splotchy.

Once I got down to the bottom of the stairs and saw my mom sitting there waiting for me all the tears I was holding back fell down my face and when she looked at me she began to cry too. I saw Karen waiting by the door for me and so was another man while my mom was standing off by the side of the sofa. I went over to her and hugged her even after all the things had happened between us, I loved her more than anyone else in this world. We both told each other that we loved one another and that's when I felt someone grab hold of my arm and lightly tug me off. I began to cry even harder as we neared the car, Karen tried to comfort me but she had no idea what this was like. The man placed all my belongings in to the car and I gave my mom one last big hug. We all climbed into the car and the whole time I watched my mom seeing her try to smile at me and wave from the front door. Little did I know this would be the last time I would see her in three years.


	2. Airport

We've been driving for the past hour and a half to the airport. I finally stopped my hysterical crying and got myself together but all I've been doing since then is staring out the window watching the blue sky and mountains as we headed for YVR. All Karen was trying to do the whole time was talk to me and I knew she meant well but all I wanted to be alone. She told me I would be living in a quiet town called Forks in Washington and that the family was super nice and have a lot of kids my age. I didn't care about any of that, I just wanted to go back home. I began to see the outline of the airport building. As we reached to it closer and closer Karen gave me these brochures on how to handle yourself and told me we would keep in touch regularly with each other to see how I'm guy, who never spoke a word the whole time, was driving into the parking lot on the top floor close by the entrance doors. We all go out of the car swinging my backpack onto my shoulders while the guy took out my one piece of luggage. Karen stood near by the car texting on her blackberry.

Now that I took a closer look at her today she looks very polished and groomed. She had her hair back in a tight bun with very minimal makeup. She had on straight black dress pants and a white blouse with a crisp tailored peach blazer. karen_airport/set?id=50416123  
She looked like a business women but yet somehow looked very tired and older than her age while the guy on the other hand looked like he was working for the Russian mafia dressed in all black.

"We ready?" Karen asked. I nodded and grabbed my suitcase, as we walked through the automatic doors leading inside and see lines as long as the Great wall of China. I hear Karen curse under her breath and lead me towards my check in line up which looked like the longest one here.

"I'm never going to make it back in time now." I hear her say

"Why don't you go? I can look after the girl." the guy tells her. They were both standing off to the side but yet it was still loud enough for me to hear.

"You make sure that she gets on that plane, you understand? If she doesn't we're both screwed and in serious debt trying to find a single girl that can be anywhere in the world." she tells him back. I can feel them looking at me and start trying to make myself look distracted and oblivious. When I feel like they aren't looking at me anymore I take a quick peek at the corner of my eye and see them both staring directly at me. I quickly turn my focus on the person in front of me in the line up.

"Don't worry, she'll be on that flight. I'll make sure of it." I hear him tell her. Soon enough Karen is telling me that she has to leave and that she's leaving me in good hands. I look over at him and he gives me a pearly white smile.

"Alright" is the only thing I could think of to say. I can see she want to give me a hug but I turn back to leaning on the handles of the cart with my luggage and backpack on it and ignore her. She tells me bye once more and heads off towards the automatic doors. Here on after I'm stuck with a guy whose name I don't even know waiting in line while he too texts someone. We've waited for about an hour when I finally make it to the desk and get all my luggage checked in and ticket info. Business class seat 4A. The best seat I have ever received for only a two hour flight.

"You want something to eat before you go in?" he asks me as I approach him after checking in. All I do is shrug my shoulders. I had no money on me at the moment so I really couldn't buy anything. We begin to walk in the general direction of the restaurant that I know is on the corner. Once we get there he gets us a seat for the both of us.

"Get anything you want." he says and goes back to finishing up his text before setting it down and looking right at me in the eye with his hands folded together on top of the desk.

"I'll just get a water." I say and he smiles looking down at his menu

"You didn't even look at what they have. Aren't you hungry? You didn't even eat anything this morning, and you wont have a meal on the flight since it's so short." he mentions

"What's your name?" I ask

"Just call me Dimka."

"Russian?"

"Greek"

"Oh, nice"

"I guess so. You?"

"Ljubica"

"Russian?"  
"Serbian" "Interesting..."

"Mmmmm I guess."

Just then the waitress comes over and I could see Dimka eyeing her from top to bottom. I could only assume she was doing the same.

"Are you guys ready to order?" "I'll have a french vanilla coffee and double chocolate chip pancakes" I tell her but her eyes are fixed on Dimka

"Hmmm... I'll have pancakes with raspberry syrup with a black coffee." he says giving her what must be his best smile. She gives him one right back leaning over to his side to grab the menus awfully low. She quickly grabs mine and heads off. Dimka grabs his phone again texting at rapid speed.

"You know it's rude to be on your phone when your with company right?" I tell him sarcastically and see him grinning and putting his phone away in his pocket.

"Sorry darling"

"Just thought you should know for next time when you take the waitress out on a date."

"And who says I'm taking anyone out on a date?" he asks still grinning

"I do, I mean she's most likely going to give you her number on the receipt" "Is that so? How much would you like to bet that she doesn't?"  
"My life." at that he laughs

"As much as your life is valuable lets make it more interesting" "How so?" I say putting my arms on the table and leaning on forward closer and he does the same.

"How about if she doesn't give me her you have to owe me a favor or anything of the sorts and if she does then I owe you in the future." "That's not fun, when the heck am I ever going to see you again?" I say leaning back into my chair.

"You never know when our paths might cross again."

"Fine, but I know I'm never going to be able to collect." I say obviously disappointed and he could tell because he gave a little laugh and shake of his head.

Just as we finished the girl came back with our food and drinks and place them down in front of us.  
"Anything else I can get you?" she asks Dimka directly.

"We're good, thanks." as she walked away I mentioned

"See, she does have a thing for you! She didn't even acknowledge or ask me if I needed anything, what if I needed extra cream? Or my pancakes weren't cooked? Huh?!"

"Just eat your food." he says with a chuckle and a smile digging into his pancakes. Looking at the pancakes I could feel my stomach growing hungry so I dug in taking in very little time to breathe. When I finally looked up from my plate Dimka was already done his leaning back in his chair sipping on his coffee.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry." he says smiling.

"I wasn't, I just couldn't let that food go to waste. There is people dying in from starvation you know." I reply back leaning back in my chair with my coffee as well.

"Mhmmmm, whatever you say darling."

The waitress came back and left the check on the table and before Dimka could do anything I snatched it up and took a look at it. Sure enough the girl left her number on the bottom of the page and a little note saying our meals were on her. Passing the check book over to Dimka I was smiling the whole time.

"Guess I win and get to say I told you so" i say as he's looking down at the check shaking his head.

"I mean don't act so suprised, she was basically flashing her boobs out to you and you were giving her all thses kind similes" I say sarcastically while we both stand up gathering our items and he tucks the check into his back pocket.

"Come on, you've got a flight to catch and I've got to make sure you get right on it." he says as he's walking away. I grab onto my luggage handle and begin to pull it beside me. As we walked across the airport we saw groups of flight attendants making their way to their next flight, pilots walking together and chatting. Nearing the gates I pull out my passport and tuck my flight tickets into it.

"Well it was nice meeting you, and I'll make sure to collect my favor one day in the future so don't forget." I telling turning to face him with a grin on his face.

" I would never do such a careless act like that." "Thanks for breakfast too by the way." "It was free so don't worry about it" he saying looking down at me. I had only realized now how tall he was with broad shoulders and tan olive skin.

"Well until next, it was a pleasure Dimka." I say as I begin to walk away.

"Pleasure was all mine meeting you Ljubica, until another time when you come to collect." He says giving me a wink and his best smile as I headed inside through security. I couldn't keep the grinning smile off my face the whole flight until I got to Forks, Washington.


	3. Hello

**_Ding! Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you._**

I stretch my arms in front of me and lift my seat upright again placing my seatbelt on again. I lift up the screen on my window and take a peak outside but all I see is clouds and rain droplets on my window. As the flight attendants go around the tiny plane asking people to place their seat belts on again I take out my passport and boarding pass just incase I would need it when I get off. One new thing I learned going through US security is that it was irritably annoying with ridiculous line ups and outrageous questioning, I already missed Canada and my free health care. Before I could even pass and get to my gate I had to throw away most of my items due to them bing slightly larger than allowed, all my European trips allowed this, little did I know about this in the US.

As the tires of the plane touched the ground I took another peek outside, nothing but concrete and flat land with trees in the distance.

 _ **Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Washington. Local time is 1:03PM and the temperature is 46F. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight.**_  
 _ **If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. One of our crew members will then be pleased to assist you.**_  
 _ **On behalf of Air Canada Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day!**_

As soon as I took my seat belt off I swung my backpack on my shoulder and made my way tot he front of the plane thanking all the flight attendants along the way. Speed walking through the airport I head straight for the washrooms setting my backpack down on the counter top and looking at the pale face staring back at me in the mirror. I splash some water onto my face trying to regain my composure and dry my hands off with a paper towel. I dig through my backpack trying to find the only miniature size tube of mascara they didn't take away from me and lipgloss. After a couple of coats of mascara and a swipe of gloss I head over to the conveyor belt picking up my only piece of luggage. I set my backpack down on top of the luggage so I didn't have to haul it around anymore. After I go through security and customs I pull along my suitcase towards the exit where all the people are waiting for their loved ones to return home.

As I stepped out in the public area I begin to wonder what these people are like. Would they be nice, weird, creepy, smart, ugly or just normal sane people? Then again what's considered to be normal these days? I knew for sure I didn't have an answer to that. I just keep standing here with my luggage wondering what my next move should be. I had no idea what these people looked like or who they are and I distinctly remember Karen mentioning what to do when I got here but I couldn't remember for the life of me what that was. So instead of standing there I looked over and saw an empty bench, sitting down I pull out my phone from my backpack checking it for the first time since I woke up this morning.

I had only a few new messages from friends from school, one of them being my best friend Vada. We had been friends ever since she moved to my hometown across the street from me. We would walk every day to and from school in grade six and seven. We had both ended up going to the same high school as well and spending most of our time with each other. It was the hardest to say goodbye to her the most being that we had spent the last five years together.

I'm in the middle of texting a few people when I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around to see two people standing there in front of me, one was a man with blonde hair combed over to the side with pale skin. His eyes were this golden brown color that only a few people had, blessed without that poop brown basic color. The lady slightly behind him had long hair with a heart shaped face and rounder body as if she just had a child no too long ago. When she had smiled at me she had these dimples that suited her face well. The most shocking thing between these two people is how young they looked to be taking in me and other kids my age.  
"Hello, I think you might be looking for us." the guy says with a slight British accent and smile. Though it wasn't like I was exactly looking for them either.

"I guess so." is all I say standing up. He stretches out his hand and I take it shaking. Oddly his hands were very cold but then again so were mine, like there ever is a time were I have warm hands and feet.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." indicating to the lady by his side now who also instead of shaking my hand goes in right for a hug.

"Um, hi." is all I said not really hugging her back from the surprise. When she steps back she has this sad look in her eyes when I looked down at her. She's significantly shorter than me while Carlisle is a little but more taller than me.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you" she says with a smile all sadness gone from her eyes.

"You too." I say with a stiff half smile. I hear Carlisle sight and smile asking "Shall we go?" grabbing my to my luggage I begin to follow them to the doors of the small parking lot with some people milling around while others are dashing towards the doors. They stop in front of a black Mercedes S55 AMG with tinted windows in the back and slightly tinted in the front. Carlisle unlocks the trunk and places my suitcase in there while I slide into the back seat putting my backpack down beside me turning my head to face the window. They soon hop into the car as well, we pull out of the lot and on the long double lane roads where it began to rain a lot harder and began to feel a lot more tired but even so I couldn't sleep after my nap I had on the flight. Slowly the times goes by and after a few dozen songs, several text messages I pull out my headphones and look out the window as we begin to slow down. I see trees all around us, we make a right onto a pathway and keep going for what feels like a half hour until I could finally make out this three story house that looked massive. The car took another turn parking into the garage next to a whole line up of other cars and car parts. I stepped out of the car and right away I saw my old vintage bike that I had got two summers ago. I turn around to see where Carlisle and Esme are when I noticed they had already gotten my suitcase out of the car and were holding the door in the garage that lead to the foyer open for me. I guess this is the place I'm going to be calling home for the next little while.


	4. My new home

"This is it." Carlisle says holding the door open for me as I walked through the door and into the foyer. The perimeter walls were all in glass with a gorgeous view of all the trees surrounding the home and off to the side was a flight up stairs. Looking up I saw high ceilings and art work on the large wall. They had a small little bench with cream covering next to the closet where Carlisle hanged his navy jacket in. Carlisle and Esme started heading towards the stairs and I dropped off my backpack beside my suitcase, sticking my hands in my pockets.

"Ready?" Carlisle asks me smiling, I' so nervous at this point I just shrug my shoulders and follow them up the flight of stairs. As we get closer I can hear sounds coming from what I assume to be the TV and someone yelling.

At the top of the stairs of this modern home we reached the open living room with shag rugs, modern brown leather seats and a plasma tv above the fire place. There were books all over the place and in the far corner sat a black grand piano and large windows exposing the area to its natural surrounding.  
People began to take notice of me in the room now, Surprisingly they were all pale skinned and super tall, but then I heard clicking sounds and saw all the girls were wearing heels in the house. My question is why?

"TOUCHDOWN!" yelled the guy sitting on the couch giving me a scare.

"Thats Emmett." Carlisle tell me. The guy Emmett was this really huge with dark brown curly hair and dark brown eyes. He didn't exactly pay me too much attention which I was completely fine with.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" this girl says walking up to me and giving me a quick hug. She was shorter than me in her heels and had a black pixie cut.

"Hello" I say

"It's great to finally meet you! How was your flight?" "It was good" "Thats good," She says with a smile,"Well this here is Jasper, Edward and Rosalie. As you heard thats Emmett over there on that couch" she tells me and all of them except the blonde girl give me a warm smile.

"So where are you from?" "I was born in Serbia but my family moved to Vancouver in 1999."

"Siberia?" the guy Emmett asks

"Uhhhhh, no."

"Siberia is in Russia Emmett." the blonde haired girl tells him and I saw the copper haired guy, Edward I think, roll his eyes.

"Don't listen to Emmett, he tries to be funny. Anyways we've been getting some of your things over the last few weeks and I've organized some of your things in your room. Yours is beside Edwards and above mine and Jaspers."

'Oh thank you, you didn't have to do that." I really wish she didn't, now I'm gonna have to find all my things as opposed to if I were unpacking and organizing the room my way.

"Oh it wasn't a problem! We should go shopping one of these days to get you a few more warmer pieces, you have a lot of summer stuff for a girl having lived in Vancouver." Alice says.

"Yeah I'm into festivals and stuff."

"We should do that then! I mean when they actually have one in the summer or when we go to Italy soon." she says all excited.

"Italy?" I definitely didn't grow up with a trust fund so there was no way I could afford to go on this trip let alone go shopping as well. I had no idea how this whole adoption thing worked anyways, I assumed they paid for everything since they've adopted me.

"Yeah, there's this event that Carlisle and Esme get invited to every year! It's a lot of fun and we get to go shopping around Milan, get dressed up for the event, and just have the best weekend. Since you like music festivals we can always look into if they're having one that weekend we can go to." she say enthusiastically. Her just saying these things gets me pretty excited about it as well.

"The shopping is the best part, we get to go the fashion houses to get couture gowns." The blonde girl Rosalie says with a smile.

"Sounds like a nice time but we don't have to go to the music festival, really." i say

"I'd be down to go to a music festival!" Emmett yells from the couch

"I second that motion" Edward says too.

"See it's pretty much decided, everyone wants to go to a festival this year. So long as they have one." Alice says clapping her hands together with a big smile on her face.

"Okay then." I say giving them a smile. As much as I feel uncomfortable in this new environment every one of these people have been so kind to me so far. Although I feel terrible for having them go out of their way to pay for my flights, and clothing.

"Edward why don't you show Ljubica her room upstairs." Esme says smiling warmly at the both of us.  
"This way." Edward says and right away starts walking towards the stairs while everyone else stayed downstairs talking amongst themselves. We finally reach the third floor and I realized the whole back wall of the house is covered in glass. Looking down in what I assumed was the yard I could see a little stream running through the middle of the yard with trees surrounding the whole house. As I kept walking I walked right into the guy right in front of me.

"Sorry" I mutter

"No worries," he says with a smirk on his face, "this here is your room, mine is right beside yours, Carlisle and Esme are right down the hall if you need anything." he says as he opens the doors and walks right into whats supposed to be my new room. The place was ginormous, it's at least 4 times the size of my old room. To the left theres a four poster bed with an all glass wall right behind it. I had two night stand tables with lamps on both ends, and to the right of the bed there was a wall just made out of bookshelves with a few of my things already stacked on there. To the right of the door to the room there was an area of floor that was lifted up which held a glass desk with a lamp on it, a laptop, and a few stationary items that I assume that family had gotten me.

I could feel my jaw go slack and my eyes widening at where I would be living. Edward could clearly tell too because I could see him trying to hold back a laugh.

" Yeah so Alice has already mentioned that she put a few of your things away like books, and things like that. There are a few more boxes at the back of the room with your things in it that she left not sure where you would like them. Back here you have a bench beside the window, here's your closet and to the right of the closet is your washroom. Alice went out and got you a few towels, shampoo and other things that girls use. You'll have to take a look and see yourself."

The closet is walk-in with more than half of the space being empty because I owned so little amount of clothing. The washroom is gorgeous! It's all in white marble, I think, and with wood accents. I had both a shower and tub with jets in it. A double sink with two large framed mirrors above them, the sinks themselves are glass bowls.

"Wow, this is unbelievable!" I tell him.

"Yeah Alice was going crazy making sure everything would be perfect when you arrived. I think she got you some make up as well, it's all under the sink so you can place it where ever you like" he says with a smile.

"Thanks" I say smiling back.

"Alright well I'll leave you now to get settled in. We'll all be downstairs for awhile and feel to do whatever you like. Esme will make you dinner whenever you get hungry or you can go into the kitchen anytime, which by the way reminds me, is there anything you don't like to eat?"  
"No for most part I like everything, just hate cooked peppers and I don't like raw carrots. Other than those two things I'll eat anything." I say. I couldn't fake liking to eat cooked peppers, the one things I'm completely open about.  
"Alright I'll mention it to Esme. But what I'm trying to get at is make yourself at home. Don't be shy about anything and don't feel like you have to walk on egg shells around us."

"I'll try thanks" I say and he gives me one final smile before leaving my room and shutting the door behind him.

When Edward leaves the room I take in my new room. I go to the boxes at the back of the room to see what's left. There wasn't much left, there was a box of my pictures, my scrapbooks and supplies, school books and supplies. Now that I actually see the size of this room I'm kinda am happy Alice put everything away for me because the last thing I want to do now after a long day is unpack. I spend an hour unpacking the last few boxes they had left for me and when I'm done I just break down the boxes leaving them beside the door.

I go back to the washroom to get a drink of water because at this point I'm starving. I want to go downstairs to eat but at the same time I'm way too shy/nervous to go down stairs in front of every one again. I take a look under the sink to see what Alice has left there for me and find it completely full of everything. There is makeup still their boxes, from foundations to lipsticks to eyebrow pencils Alice got me everything. There are also sugar scrubs, body butters, various shampoos and conditioners. There was no way I could use all of these products up and didn't want to know how much money she had spent on all of this. A thousand dollars is not enough for all of this. I didn't have the energy to unpackage everything so I left it there for now and went over to the bed.

The four poster bed was made out of a lighter wood than the floors giving it a nice contrast with the white and soft lavender bedsheets. I lay down with my arms sprawled above my head with the soft sheets against my skin. I begin to feel the exhaustion of the day take over me and my eyelids begin to get heavy. I quickly get up and change out of my dirty clothes into a random pair of black short and white shirt. I hated sleeping in dirty clothes in clean sheets. I turn all the lights off and snuggle into bed , my eyelids getting heavy again I fall asleep in a dreamless sleep.

 **Well hello to everyone once again, another day another chapter. I hope yall are enjoying it so far cause I've been having fun writing it. Just wanted to open up the floor for any comments/feedback/ questions. Thanks for giving this guy a chance :)**

 **Until next time...**


	5. First day at school - Pt1

"Ljubica...Ljubica!...LIBBY!"  
"What!?" I said jumping out of my dreamless sleep finding the girl Alice with the black pixie cut in front of me. I laid back down in bed covering my eyes with my arm.  
"You're late waking up. We have school."  
"Awwwwwh shit!" I yelled rolling off the bed and landing down on my knees. I quickly got up and realized there was no way I would get ready on time.  
"Just head out without me today, I can't make it out on time."  
"Here don't worry I'll help you. You go jump in the shower and I'll bang on the door when you have to get out and during that time I'll find something for you to wear." she said and without wasting anymore time I dashed for the washroom tossing my shorts and shirt to the floor. In the washroom I grabbed the first body wash I could find under there and sugar scrub. After what seemed like 5 minutes I heard a loud bang on the door signaling my time to get out.  
I hopped out of there and dried off with one of the white cashmere towels. Not having any clothes with me I wrapped it around me.  
"Clothes?" I asked  
"Here take this, some of it is yours and some of it is mine. Food is ready downstairs. Take it and go."  
She left my room after that. I dropped the towel and put on my lace underwear from Victoria's Secret and a matching bra. I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans that felt like butter against my skin and pulled on the grey turtleneck sweater. I walked outside the room to find a camel colored coat, black studded leather ankle boots and this gorgeous burnt orange leather Chloe bag. I could hardly tough the thing let alone bring it to school! I put the coat on and the shoes quickly, running back to the washroom I quickly spend what little time I have left putting on some mascara, quick flick of eyeliner, fill in the brows and curl a few pieces of my shoulder length dark brown hair.  
"Ljubica!" I heard a yell coming from downstairs. With that I sprayed on my Chanel perfume and ran. I swung the door open and ran right into Edward with a thud almost falling down to the ground.  
"Careful now" he said smirking grabbing a hold of arm, saving me from eating the floor.  
"Kinda hard when I'm running not to be late" I say walking along beside him after getting my balance back.  
"Alice is bluffing, with our driving we'll be there early. No need to hurry."  
"Oh." was all I could say. We made it down to the garage with an annoyed looking Alice tapping her foot against the ground.  
"I thought I told you to pick up the pace."  
"All you did was yell out my name. No such thing was ever said to me." I told her while she handed me a granola bar and a container full of mixed fruit.  
"Relax Alice, we're not going to be late."  
"Of course not Edward, I just wanted her to get her schedule and everything before the bell rang." she was telling him as they walked over to two separate cars. Which one I was supposed to get into was beyond me so I just stood where I was. Finally Alice noticed me standing there,  
"You can either go with Edward, or with Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and myself. We all can't fit into the same car."  
"Okay, I'll just go with Edward." I say walking over to the grey SUV Volvo. I hopped into the front seat next to Edward.  
"You excited for your first day?" he asks plugging his phone to an aux cord. All of a sudden there was a blast of music coming out from the speakers.  
"Sorry!" he yells turning down the volume  
"Uh-huh. Yeah sure, just kill my eardrums." I say sarcastically  
"Not a problem, want me to do it again?"  
"For sure! Can you make it even louder this time?"  
"Haha, I'll make sure when we pull up to the high school it's as loud as it can go"  
"Yeah but just make sure it's like rapping music, Kendrick Lamar preferably, none of that soft melody stuff." I tell him putting my seat belt on as he does the same. By this point the black Hummer is already gone and Edward begins to pull out of the garage.  
"You never told me if your excited for today, or are you nervous?" he asks driving down the path towards the road.  
"Pffft, me nervous? Never!" I tell him sarcastically, when deep down I was gonna shit a brick. To be honest I felt like I was getting more comfortable around Edward, I felt like he understood my language of sarcasm and could deliver right back at me with his version of sarcasm.  
"Oh yeah? So why do you keep fiddling with your phone? You keep on flipping it in circles, most people that fiddle with thing means that they're nervous about something." he says smirking.  
"Maybe I'm just a fiddler, ever think about that?! Yeah that's what I thought." I say sarcastically again. Edward gives a little laugh and shake of his head. We after that just sat in silence occasionally singing to a song that we both knew. The whole car ride there took about maybe 15 minutes and as we pulled up I could see a few people hanging out around the parking lot.  
The place was small and looked dark and gloomy, probably because of the weather outside but I couldn't imagine the place ever being brightly lit. Edward parks the car in the middle of the parking lot, while Alice and the others were much more closer to the entrance of the school.  
"Ready?" Edwards asks me taking his seat belt off  
"Ready as I'll ever be" I say taking my off as well and slinging the Chloe bag on my shoulder. Before hopping out of the car I take a quick peek at my reflection in the visor mirror. I quickly mess up my hair a little, take a breath and walk out the door. I follow Edward towards the others and while walking to them I could see other people staring at me. Moving closer to Edward I ask him,  
"Why are people staring at me?"  
"Small town, people around here rarely get a new kid to the school, they're just wondering who you are. Besides you look pretty." he says giving me a smile.  
I could feel my cheeks getting redder, it was enough with other people staring but I never knew how to take a compliment.  
"Oh" was all I could say. We were finally getting into ear shot of everyone else.  
"...so be nice Rose." "What is she to me Alice?" I could see the disdain on her face but as we approached and saw us she and the big guy Emmett took off.  
"Ignore Rosalie, takes her awhile to get comfortable around new people in the family." Jasper tells me.  
"Yeah I've known Rosalie for the last 5 years and she still doesn't like me. Just ask Jasper" Edward says with a sympathetic smile.  
"It really is true, I'm her brother and even I have a hard time." Jasper tells me with a smile.  
"I don't know..." I say  
"Forget about Rose, she'll get over it eventually. You have more important things to worry about" Alice says walking back to the car she opens the back doors and pulls out a 3 subject notebook and pencil case.  
"Here, I forgot to give you these this morning. I'll go get your textbooks while you get your schedule at the office." she say handing me the book.  
"Thanks." I say looking around the parking lot trying to find what looks like to be the main entrance to the school.  
"Do you want one of us to help you to go to the office?" Edward asks  
"Uh no I'm good, just tell me which way to go." I say  
"Just go up those stairs over there, it's the main entrance and you'll see the office to your right when you walk in." he tells me.  
"Okay, sounds good. I'll see ya later then I guess." I say as I begin to walk away from them. "We'll see you at lunch in the cafeteria." someone yells out to me and I yell back okay.  
I finally got out of the cold and found a dark little office where a older lady with bad hair job and poorly applied makeup sat. She gave me a smile before asking me how she may help me.  
"I'm new here so I was wondering if I could grab my schedule?"  
"Name?"  
"Ljubica Gavrilovic"  
" Oh! Your the new kid that the Cullen's adopted, so nice to meet you." she said smiling at me. I only looked straight back at her.  
"Right well they're right here, we've been expecting you. There's a small map of the school and shouldn't be too hard to find with all your brothers and sisters here. If you have any questions you can just come ask me if you'd like.  
Without another word I left the dingy place and into a brightly lit hallway. I took a look at my coffee stained white sheet of paper:

Cullen, Ljubica Student Number:100287595  
Grade: 11

8:00-9:20: AP American History 11  
9:30-10:20: AP Calculus 11  
10:30-11:20: AP Chemistry 11  
Lunch  
12:00-1:20: AP French 11  
1:30-2:20: AP Biology 11  
2:30-3:00: Gym12

Locker 231

Back at my old school getting into anything AP was impossible since everyone there was the best of the best, but here it seems like here there was no one that wanted anything to do with it. I made my way down the long hallway listening to 'BURNS-Beauty Queen'. I reached my locker and placed my old lock on it. I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned around to find Alice talking to me with her arms filled with textbooks,I pull out my headphones to hear her.  
"...so I got them for you." she says  
"Uh thank you?"  
"Oh no don't worry about it" she said smiling. "What's your first class?"  
"AP American history."  
"Oh shoot, what's your second class? Never mind let me just see your class schedule." she said snatching the paper out of my hands. I could see the frown building up the more and more she looked at it.  
"Sucks, we don't have any classes together. Though you do have gym with Edward and Emmett. Interesting that they put you into that one." she said more to herself than anyone else.  
"Too bad indeed," i say sarcastically "I better get going though, direction?"  
"Right beside you." she gives me a knowing smile.  
"Right." I say taking my paper back and walking into the half full class room. As I walked inside I didn't see any of the Cullen's. Blank faces looked at me and some went on the whisper things to their friends. Whelp, this was gonna be one long day now.


End file.
